Love Remains The Same
by twilight-saga-lover95
Summary: sequel to Home of the Spartans. Life is good for Bella and Edward now out of high school and into the world of fame but will there love prevail when people are trying to make sure it doesn't... on and off screen. BxE AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do not own The Notebook book or movie! I do not own any quotes, songs, lines, names or anything else I might use from anything unless I make them up which is highly unlikely :P**

**Chapter 1**

"thank you New York!" I said happily into the microphone after I finished the song.

See after junior year everything fell into place. Senior year was great even though Rose, Emmett, and Jasper weren't there. They stayed close though so we saw them all the time.

After high school Edward and I contacted the people we met at the school play junior year. We both got full scholarships to collage for acting, and for me singing as well. We graduated last year and are both very successful already.

Emmet and Rose tied the knot sophomore year of collage and Jazz and Alice got married right after Jasper graduated collage, so while Alice, Edward and I were in senior year. Edward and I were the only ones not married but I was ok with it... for now anyway.

"ok so now I have a special surprise for everyone!" I was cut off by the cheering of everyone in the crowd. I smiled loving the fact that people were actually cheering for me. I never thought that would happen.

"ok now my next and last song of the night will be a new duet never before hear!" once again I was cut off by the loud screaming coming from my fans. This duet is with someone you all know, he is starring in a new movie with me," I said and just with that information most people knew who it was and started screaming their heads off. I laughed lightly at that and continued "the one! The only! The gorgeous! And my current boyfriend... EDWARD CULLEN! I screamed into the microphone and the crowd went wild.

He walked on stage and you could hear the girls shrieking and professing their love for him. He was wearing dark jeans and a white tee shirt that showed off his chest muscles. His hair was disheveled on top of his head like always and he looked hot... but what else was new.

He came over to stand next to me and the shrieks were still coming, I would swear some girls were crying. It was like high school basketball games all over again.

See when I practice my songs I would always sing them to Edward to hear his opinion. I told him I wanted him to do a duet and asked him to harmonize since I already wrote it and just needed to see if it would sound good with two voices.

That was the first time I heard him sing and it was amazing. His voice was the single most amazing thing I have ever heard in my life time and I practically begged him to sing it with me. Of course he can't say no to me though so as soon as I asked and gave him my pout he agreed.

The music started playing and everyone became immediately silent so they could hear the famous Edward Cullen sing for the first time.

I could tell he was nervous so I grabbed him hand in mine and smiled up at him. He looked down at me and smiled and than sang for the first time in front of anyone other than me... and well maybe his family.

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought

"Hey, you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

Edward sang and right when his voice started I could hear some cat calls.

So maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I came in and sang that verse with Edward. We sounded amazing together, perfect. Just like ourselves it was meant to be, two pieces of a puzzle working in perfect harmony.

I remember every look upon your face

I sang that part and dazed into Edward's eyes to see him looking at me as well.

The way you roll your eyes

The way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

Edward sang right back to me while still looking in my eyes. Even though I wrote the song the words he sang to me made me blushed and I saw his smile raise a little when he saw my cheeks turn bright red.

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and every things okay

I'm finally now believing

I sang back and the words were so true. I couldn't imagine singing this with anyone else.

Edward and I started singing the chorus together again and by now our bodies were fully facing each other. Both of us forgetting about the crowd watching this.

That maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I held the note as the music played and smiled at Edward while he started to sing again after a short pause for the music to play.

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two

I can't live without you

'Cause, baby, two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

But I'll figure it out

When all is said and done

Two is better than one

Better than one

Better than one

I lightly echoed while Edward held the note softly.

Two is better than one

We finished off the song together. Edward and I were now standing only a few inches from each other starring deeply into each others eyes. If we both moved forward our lips would be touching. We leaned in towards each other slightly. At this point we were about to kiss when the music ended and the cheers erupted reminding us where we were and braking us from our romantic moment.

I blushed and stepped back from Edward and looked out to the crowd who was still screaming loudly.

"thank you everyone for coming out here tonight! Make sure to buy our new song we just sang when it comes out on itunes next friday!" I said gesturing between Edward and myself when I said our. "thank you everyone and goodnight!" and than Edward and I walked off stage hand in hand.

Right when we got into the safety of my dressing room I put my hands on both sides of Edward's face and brought him in for a searing kiss. When we needed oxygen we broke the kiss and stared into his eyes both of us breathing hard.

"You did amazing!" I told him as I tried to bring my breathing back to normal.

He shook his head slightly while chuckling and his face broke out into the dazzling crooked smile I loved.

"me? I only sang one song! It was you who did amazing tonight love," he said causing me to blush and his smiled to get bigger. "well not just tonight everyone show for a matter of fact!" I just rolled my eyes and kissed him again. Only this time it was soft, sweet, slow, and short.

"you have a lovely voice. Pretty soon people are going to be coming to you begging you to do a duet with them." I said pouting slightly at the idea of him singing with someone else, another girl.

He kissed me softly causing us both to smile. "well they all better enjoy disappointment because you are the only one I'll be gracing with the presence of my lovely voice." he said smirking. I hit him lightly on the chest and he chuckled. "and the only one I would want to ever sing with." he added whispering in my ear causing me to shiver and him to smirk again.

I was about to reply with a witty remark when I hear another voice.

"please Eddie you are not that good."

"oh hush Emmett I've heard you sing in the shower and he has a lot more talent than you do hunny."

"Em! Rose!" I squealed when I saw two of my best friends and ran over to hug them both. I heard a slight coughing sound and realized two other people standing there.

"Ali! Jazz!" I said while rushing over to hug them now. "I'm so glad you guys could come!" I said stepping back to Edward's side and smiling at my four best friends in the whole world.

"and miss Edward sing out loud for the first time! Of course we came!" Alice squealed.

"yeah and you got a lot better since the last time I heard you sing in the shower." Emmett joked causing Edward to give him a brotherly punch to the arm.

"oh hush up Emmett they were both fantastic!" A motherly voice said alerting me to the fact that two other people had come threw the door during out conversation.

I hugged Esme and Carlisle and thanked them for coming along with Edward.

Our family was finally back together! You see Alice is now a famous fashion designer with one of the biggest and most popular company called Tinks. I think you can guess how she got the name. Jasper owned the hottest club in L.A. Where all of us lived now. Rose along side Alice is now the face of Tinks and Emmett opened a garage that all the famous people go to when they need help with their cars. Of course Rose helps him out though. Carlisle was still a very successful doctor in L.A. and Esme was working well with her interior designing. Doing many famous people's homes including mine and Edward's.

That's right we live together now and it's great! Nothing could make me happier than I am now except for maybe a ring from my beloved boyfriend but whatever.

Anyway where was I? Oh yeah! So as you can see while we may all live in the same town we are all really busy, especially with Edward and I starring in a new movie.

Oh right I almost forgot! Edward and I were asked to play Allie and Noah in The Notebook! I am _so_ excited about it. I absolutely _love_ the book and am so happy to be able to be a part of the movie!

The cast was great except for Jacob Black and Tanya Denali. They were both really nice except for the fact that they openly flirted with Edward and myself even though they know we are together. Although it got annoying and we both got really jealous at points we let it go because we trust each other completely. After all Edward prefers brunettes and I the pale faces.

But I couldn't help the unsettling feeling in my stomach telling me they had something planned.

God if only I knew how right I was!

* * *

**A/N: ok so FINALLY THE SEQUEL HAS BEGUN!!! how was it?! I know it kind of sucked but it was the first chapter and I was getting everyone into the plot line. Please no one take offense to when I said i prefer the pale faces it is a line from the book/movie! I know I'm using the notebook now when I used a walk to remember in HOTS but using this story makes things easier for something later on in the story. Like I said I already have the ending for this so I'm no where it ends I just have to get it there. So if anyone has anything Tanya and Jacob can do to try and break up out lovely couple tell me! This is an EDWARDxBELLA story so don't worry! I'm sorry I didn't post sooner because I told some people I would have it up yesterday but I was on vacation and I got my computer taken away yesterday so I couldn't post... I was supposed to have it gone this whole week but I was able to get my mom to give it back to me ;) I don't know when the next chapter will be or how long this story will be... but if anyone can tell me this I will mention you at the beginning of next chapter when ever it comes... what month are the oscars on??? I need it for the story! Thanks everyone for sticking by me and this story I hope you liked it! REVIEW!!! thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Remains the Same

Chapter 2

Everything was absolutely perfect. How I had always imagined and dreamed it would be. My friends and family looked on as Edward smiled crookedly at me. The smile I love and would always continue to love. It lifted up at the left side and his emerald eyes sparkled as I look at him. He slowly slid down on to one knee and looked me in my now teary brown eyes.

"Bella I love you more than anything. You are my whole life, my love. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." he looked up at me with a hopeful expression. He looked so nervous, but how could he? He had to know I have been waiting for this and I would never say no!

I felt the tears start to slowly leak down my face. This was the greatest moment of my life. "Yes!" I cried. "Yes of course! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" and he slid the ring on my finger. "This is the happiest moment of my life!" I smiled up at him to see him smirking.

"It's not the happiest moment of mine." He laughed.

"What?" How could he not be happy? We would be together forever.

"You think I really want to marry you?" He said sneering in a disgusted tone. "Why would someone like me _ever_ want to marry someone like you? I mean, why do you think it took me so long to pop the question?" Tears were still streaming down my face but not for the same reasons anymore. "I have no other choice. You are who I'm stuck with." No, he didn't mean this. He couldn't. He loves me. "I will never really want to marry you." He laughed in my face.

No this couldn't be happening. I turned around to see the faces of my family and friends, the ones who I loved most and who loved me, or who I thought did.

They were laughing. Pointing and laughing at me. How could I ever think he would love me? How could I be so stupid! He will never want to marry me. Ever!

"_Bella,"_

Forever alone, that was me. Never to be loved and cherished by another. The tears were coming faster now as I continued to spin, looking at my friends, family, and the man I love, who would never feel the same.

"_Bella. Bella. Bella baby wake up."_

"Edward!" I screamed in fright as I looked jerked up in bed.

"Shhh baby it's ok I got you love." Edward cooed in my ear as he wiped the hair out of my face and carefully and lovingly wiped the tears off my face. I looked around to see that we were in our bed in our home in L.A. It has been a week since the New York concert, and our new song was at number one.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked as he looked in my teary eyes and held my face in both his hands.

I just shook my head and continued to look at him, convincing myself he really was here and he really did love me.

"Please won't you tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded. Edward always says how much he hates it when I cry. I looked at him and then I just broke down. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled my head into his chest.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered into his chest.

"What?" He asked sounding completely shocked.

"Please, love me." I sniffed before a loud sob escaped my lips.

"Oh Bella." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him so I was in his lap. I didn't argue, instead I snuggled closer. "I will never leave you Bella. Ever." He said pulling me back so I could see the truth of his words in his eyes. "And I will always love you." He said truthfully and then he pulled me back into his chest.

_Why won't you marry me than?_ I wanted to scream at him. _If you love me why don't you want to spend forever with me?_

I of course didn't say any of that. Instead I snuggled further into the man I loved before I leaned up and kissed his perfect lips.

"Love we have to get up."

"No." I said stubbornly and inhaled his marvelous scent.

"Yes." He laughed.

"No, I don't wanna." I whined like a little kid. I kissed his beautiful naked chest and smiled as I felt him shiver beneath me.

"Babe we have to be at the studio in an hour." He reasoned with me, although I could tell he didn't want to leave this bed either, and kissed my hair. I knew he was right but I didn't want to leave his arms. I felt so safe and perfect.

"Fine." I grumbled and sat up in bed. I hopped out and went to the shower holding a towel in my hands. I walked in the bathroom and put my towel in the hook. Than I walked back out to see Edward pouting and still sitting in bed while he was still gaping at where my naked form had entered the bathroom.

"Well, are you coming?" I asked standing in the doorway with a suggestive smirk on my face.

I didn't need to say anymore as a giant smile took over his face and he ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

* * *

We walked into the studio exactly one hour later with wet hair and giant grins on our faces, my nightmare from before almost completely forgotten. It was alright though because they have to do our hair and makeup anyway.

Edward's right arm was slung around my waist as we walked in laughing. Edward leans down and pecks my lips causing me to blush but my smile only widens. Ah, my loving amazing boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

And there was that word again.

Then the dream pops up in my mind again like an annoying pest you can't get to leave you alone.

Edward proposing.

Wow.

Edward laughing at me along with my friends and family while saying he could never be happy with me.

Double wow. But not for the same amazing reasons.

I had always wondered what it would be like and I know that he loves me, even if my subconscious sometimes doubted the fact that he could, and we would get married eventually but with all of our friends married I couldn't help but dream about it. I turned to look at Edward and saw he was looking at me too. Our eyes locked and saw a gleam go off in his eyes but it vanished just as quickly as it had come. Before I could think to much about it a voice interrupted us.

"Edward! Bella! My stars!" Aro exclaimed. Aro was our director. He was a forty something year old guy who was really nice and always happy. He had white long hair but he could pull it off. He reminded me of Dumbledore in some ways, he was almost like a grandfather to me.

I often thought about introducing him to Alice. They would get along nicely. I smiled slightly just thinking about the two of them.

"Hey Aro." Edward and I replied at the same time smiling at him.

We both turned and looked at each other before we laughed. We were always so in sync, it made me love him even more.

Aro chuckled along with us. "You two are really something. Perfect for each other and to play the main characters in my movie." He said smiling at us.

I looked at Edward lovingly as he returned the look to me. We were perfect for each other.

"Ok right now we are doing the scene where Allie is proposed to and after that we will do the scene where Allie goes back to Noah after she sees him in the newspaper article."

"Ok." I said although I was nervous. In this scene I had to kiss the man who was proposing to me which means I would have to kiss Jacob.

Ew. I was grossed out just thinking about it and I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist in jealousy.

I rubbed his back soothingly and smiled at him which he tried to return but it ended up being just a grimace.

"Ok let's go! Everyone to hair and makeup!" Aro called and Edward and I had to part ways.

* * *

Pretty soon my hair was done as well as my make up and wardrobe. I was really nervous. This was my first movie so I have never kissed another man while Edward and I were dating. Of course Edward being as successful as he is he has had to kiss other girls. He has had to kiss one in every movie he has been in, something I am not happy about. Of course I know it's just acting as does he and the other actresses but still, it's weird.

Plus Jacob was lusting after me. Anyone with eyes could see that so I'm not so comfortable with this. Hopefully it will only take a few takes.

I walked onto set and saw Jacob already there. He winked at me and I scoffed and tried not to gag. I wish I was doing this with anyone else. Thankfully the kiss isn't too intense in this scene, or really any scene that doesn't involve both Edward and myself. Thank god.

Edward walked up to me and smiled while taking my hand.

"Don't worry love you'll do great." He encouraged. We have been filming for a while now and have done all the scenes except for the kissing ones. Aro was kind enough to let us all get to know each other more before that began. Filming should only be another week. I was happy about that, I wanted to take a break and just relax with Edward. Sleep in which means staying up late. I can feel my cheeks reddening at my train of thought.

"Thanks, I just can't wait to get this over with so we can get onto our scene." I said blushing further as he smirked.

Edward leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled back just enough so he could talk and said, "Me neither." Than he kissed me twice more on the lips before letting go of my hand and walking off the set. When he got off the set he turned and smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Ok you two lovebirds, time for the scene." Aro called and I blushed as I realized everyone on set was watching our exchange.

"Ok so we are starting where we left off with this scene. Alright action." We had started this scene about a month ago but never finished, I guess today was the lucky day.

"I really am a smart guy." Jacob started off the scene while I pretended to fake gag. Literally it was what I was supposed to do it the movie.

I was able to hear Edward's slight chuckle and I knew he was thinking the same as I was. That part wasn't acting. The thought made me smile which is good because I needed to smile at this part of the scene.

Jacob laughed and I lightly laughed along. "So what's the problem?" I asked looking at him with bug eyes while shoving cake in my mouth. Fake cake, gross.

"Just this," he continues. "Now listen close. If you marry me," He was saying while I hummed along. "Than you will have lost a life long battle of the fighting against me."

"Oh my god! What do we do!" I exclaimed as I put my napkin in my lap.

Then the 'band' continued to say their part. They started saying things telling the crowd to repeat after and my character and Jacob's character laughed as we followed along.

"See Allie I think you, dammit, I think you have to marry me. I think you need to marry me." He said with a mock serious face.

"I do?" I said skeptically.

"Yes you do."

" I do? Why?"

"Because if you do your parents will always know the unhappiness that you feel."

"I think you have overlooked one minor detail."

"And what is that?"

"You see you have to get their permission first, and I think you may have over estimated their affection for you." I said while smiling coyly.

I knew what was coming and it just made me think of my nightmare once again. The next few lines past until he said, "And one more thing." As he slowly slid down on one knee. I gasped as he pulled out the ring and said, "I love you Allie will you marry me?" It was almost just like my dream except for my name and that in front of me wasn't the perfect adonis that I love. I drowned out the rest of his words as I thought about how much better this would be if only it was Edward proposing to me instead of two characters in a movie.

"Yes," I exclaimed when it was my part and fake tears swelled in my eyes. It wasn't so hard to make them appear since I was imagining Edward proposing to me. Then Jacob did I what I had been dreading, he kissed me.

The kiss wasn't supposed to be long but he kept his gross, wet, lips firmly against mine. I started to stand up and he rose along with me. After about thirty seconds I was able to push him off me while smiling so we didn't have to do it again. He winked at me so the camera couldn't see and went up to the stage where he said his lines and my 'mom' in the film came and congratulated me. Then it was over, finally.

"Cut!" Aro called. "That was good guys I don't think we'll have to do it again." I smiled at that while Jacob scowled.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, now my two love birds, it's your scene."

I smiled at Aro, then wiped my lips and ran up to Edward and kissed him. I needed the memory of Jacob's gross lips erased.

* * *

After filming Edward and I went home. The rest of the day was fun as all I did was the scene with Edward. Now Edward was going out with Emmett and Jasper while Rose and Alice came here. I heard the doorbell ring and Edward kissed me goodbye sweetly before leaving and letting the girls in.

"Hey girl!" Alice said plopping herself down on the couch.

"Hey Ali, Rose, what's up?"

"The usual." Rose said sitting on the couch as well.

From then on the night was filled with drinking and gossiping.

"So Emmett told me he wants to have a baby! How amazing is that?" Rose gushes as Alice and smile widely and congratulate her. She has always wanted children.

The glass of wine is empty now and we are all tipsy as I look at both of my happily married friends.

"Am I ugly?" I ask.

"What?" Alice asks.

"No of course not honey you're beautiful." Rose says while putting a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"Than tell me something." I say to them as they nod, silently telling me to continue. "Why doesn't Edward want to marry me!" I wail and burst into tears.

"The idiot!" I hear Alice seethe softly before both her and Rose are comforting me.

"Honey he does he's just waiting for the right time." Alice encourages.

"Yeah but look at you guys. You've both been married for a while now." I point out.

"Yes but we knew Emmett and Jasper longer and were together for much longer." Comments Rose in a soft soothing voice.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to get married." I muse.

"Trust me he does." Alice says confidently. "He's just waiting for the right time. I promise. He will propose soon." Alice says softly with a sad smile on her face.

The door opens abruptly and the men walk in. Upon seeing that I am crying and both Rose and Alice are comforting me Edward rushes to my side.

"Love what's wrong?" Edward asks while checking me over for signs of injury. I smile at his antics, so caring and loving.

"It's your fault." Mutters Rose.

"What?" Edward asks appalled that he made me cry. "Is it?" He asks me and before I can respond he starts blabbing an apology. "Because if it is I'm so sorry, for whatever I did I was wrong and I won't do it again. I'm so sorry Love, I never meant to to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"Edward shh babe calm down." I soothe him. "You did nothing wrong, I love you." I add and he smiles at me my favorite crooked smile where the left side of his mouth rises and his eyes crinkle slightly and gleam.

"I love you too." And he kisses me softly.

Our friends aww and we tell them to shut up before ushering them out of the house for the night.

Edward and I go up to our bedroom and get under the covers with my head laying on his chest and out arms wrapped around each other. I fall into the blackness with my last thought being of what Alice said to me when she hugged me goodbye.

"All in good time Bella. It'll happen."

God I hope she's right!

* * *

**A/N: hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry it took this long for a chapter. I'm not going to give you some excuses about homework or anything like that because it's all crap. We all have things we need to do yet other make time to write and we all make time to read so I really have no excuse, but I am honestly so sorry. I PROMISE sooner updates and I will update for all my other stories probably this weekend if not earlier! I know it's asking a lot but if you guys could review I would really appreciate it! Ok so like I've said I already know how this story is ending I just have to get it there, so hopefully I can find a good way to do that because the ending I have planned is AMAZING! At least I think so and hope so, lol. THANK YOU TO EVERONE WHO IS STILL READING AND HAS REVIEWED! In her dream I made a reference to another website, if you can tell me what I said and what it is in reference to I will mention you next chapter and maybe give a sneak peak, haven't decided yet :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

I opened the door with a huff and walked out of the studio happy to be away from Tanya and Jacob. We were able to finish all the scene involving Jacob's tongue down my throat today and luckily Edward and Tanya never really had to kiss. Although she did have to lay in bed beside him wearing no shirt. She told the directors she was perfectly comfortable without a bra on so she just snuggled up next to him skin to skin, slut. Thankfully Aro cut in saying that Edward wasn't supposed to snuggling with her, he was so supposed to be somewhat distant to show that Noah's love for Allie never died and she was the only one he would ever want in his bed. Ha the look on her face was priceless.

Edward and I have a deal. While I know part of his job is making out with beautiful women who aren't me -notice how I say that bitterly- but he is not allowed to do naked sex scene shit. We are together and I don't care if it's acting he is not allowed to go farther than kissing with _anyone_ other then me. This pretty much meant no rated R movies. If he wants to do an action one fine, but if he is doing a movie that involves him fondling another girls chest I don't care how professional it is, it's not happening. Thankfully he agreed so we didn't have a fight about that. He said he didn't want to be with anyone other than me sexually whether it's real or fake. In return he said I wasn't allowed to do those movies either, according to him no other man will ever be able to see me naked except for him. I smile just thinking about the way he got all jealous about a made up situation.

The warm air hit my face and swirled my hair around my head. I squinted as the bright light of day hit my eyes and immediately put my sunglasses on. I could feel the heat on my skin as it warmed up my body. I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. God I love California. I felt two arms circle around my waist and smiled as they pulled me back into their chest. That was until I felt my back hit them and my smile fell from my face instantly. This was not the muscular yet slight chest that I loved and practically had memorized. No this was the too muscled chest that I had felt more then enough times over the months we were filming.

I ripped his hand off me and stepped out of his grip turning around to face him.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!" I screamed in his face. Doing that to me in general was obnoxious and so beyond wrong, but in public! Edward would have killed him if he saw and god the press would have a field day!

I quickly looked around trying to see if I could find anyone who could have taken the picture. I didn't see anyone but I knew better then to assume that meant no one had seen.

"Nothing's wrong with me baby, just missed the feeling of you in my arms." He said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. Honestly all it did to me was make me want to wash my brain out with bleach so it could be as if I never heard that voice.

"You can't just touch me whenever you want."

"You didn't seem to mind it before." He answered cockily.

"It's called acting! I _acted_ like I enjoyed it because I didn't want to have to do the scene over and spend even more time in your arms." I screamed looking towards the door. Edward was just making sure everything went good with Aro and we weren't going to have to re film and of the scenes.

See today was our last day filming. I would be saying yay thank god I get to be away from Jacob and Tanya now but unfortunately that's not the case. Now we get to go promote the movie for a month and a half since it will be opening up in exactly sox weeks, a week before the MTV movie awards. I know cutting it close, only finishing filming two months before the opening night, but that's Aro for you. He does this purposefully so that people can't leak his movies. Putting the movie together is finished just in time for the premiere which is a week before opening night. This is why Edward is making sure everything is good, because if we need to redo something we need to do that right away. Also because of this Edward, Jacob, Tanya, and I will be spending the next month and a half promoting the movie together. Something I am not looking forward to.

"Bella it's ok, Edward doesn't have to no. Plus it's not like you're married or engaged or anything, he had his time to claim you and he didn't."

Ok now that hit a nerve. What does he know about us. So he hasn't proposed yet, it's coming. It has to be.

When I looked up at him I saw him smirking down at me. He knew he got me thinking about it and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that damn smirk off his face. So I did.

"Jesus Christ woman what the _fuck_ is wrong with you!" He growled at me as he clutched his cheek that was getting a nice red mark in it in the shape of my hand.

"Don't touch me again." I growled at him darkly but he just smirked.

"I like them feisty." He said while licking his lips. "And I love a good challenge." He added smirking but still rubbing his reddened cheek.

Before I could say anything else to him the door burst open and out walked Edward looking absolutely delicious in his sunglasses.

"Aro said we're good nothing else to reshoot." He smiled at me but stopped when he saw Jacob. His shoulders got tense as he stood next to me and protectively wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side.

"Nothing your girl was just getting a little handsy." Jacob smirked and winked at me.

Edward pulled me closer to him. He then noticed the mark on the side of Jacob's face and he got his own smirk on his face.

"I see that." He chuckled and then added, "good for you love." He said it lowly in my ear making me shiver but I knew it was loud enough that Jacob would be able to hear.

"Yes, it was good." Jacob smirked before walking off after giving me one last gross wink.

* * *

"I hate that guy." Edward said as soon as we reached our house and we were safely inside. He had been saying the whole ride home so I just rolled my eyes.

Edward and I were getting a lot of attention since it got out that we would be starring in a movie together. The paparazzi was obsessed with us as a couple and individually so finding out we would be working on a film together was the greatest news they could have received. Unfortunately for us this meant we were getting even more attention then usual which is hard to imagine. I didn't think it was possible but apparently it is. We had a car following us all the way home but thanks to Edward's insane driving we were able to get home and inside before they could even pull up to the curb. That didn't mean there weren't people outside though. I quickly checked outside the window, yep two guys with cameras. I rolled my eyes closing the blinds and answered Edward.

"I know you do."

"No, I mean really _really_ hate him." He let out a sigh and plopped onto the couch looking up at me with a face suggesting he smelt something bad. The face he always used when talking about Jacob.

"I know you do." I laughed while throwing myself on the couch next to him and curling up into his side. "I don't like him either."

"Yeah but I'm past not liking him, I _despise_ him!"

"I get it baby! You don't like the guy!" I said exasperated.

He looked at me and sighed. "I'm sorry love but you know how I get."

"Yes, you get possessive, and jealous, and angry."

"I get it!" He interrupted. "I'm sorry."

I laughed at him. "You didn't let me finish." I pouted while crossing my arms over my chest and sticking out my bottom lip.

He laughed at my expression and kissed the lip sticking out. "I'm sorry continue."

"That's better." I smiled uncrossing my arms. "As I was saying, you get possessive, and jealous, and angry, but it's hot as fuck and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good because I'm not changing." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I wouldn't change him for anything.

So I told him, "Good, I'd never want you to change." I said in all seriousness. "You wouldn't be as special to me if you weren't you." I said.

He raised one eyebrow at me, "That doesn't make sense."

"Oh shut up you know what I mean!" I said poking him in the chest.

He laughed and rubbed his chest in mock hurt. "Ow," He pouted but it's gone instantly because he can't fight his smile. "I know, and I feel the same." And his smile is so infectious that I find myself smiling back at him.

His smile drops causing mine to as well. "But seriously Bella if he ever touches you again let me know, i'll take care of it." He says.

"Edward unless you forgot I did take care of it." I remind him.

"Yeah but I'm the boyfriend I'm supposed to fight off the other guys and protect you." He pouts sticking out his bottom lip. I laugh and kiss him making him smile again.

"I promise next time i'll leave the slapping to you." I tease.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" He jokes and kisses me again. I smiled but it isn't completely sincere as he uses that word again. Girlfriend. He of course notices my falter and stop peppering me in kisses.

"What's wrong love?" He asks concerned.

"Nothing I was just thinking," Think fast Bella! Think fast! I needed a response but I wanted it to be on this topic so I could see his reaction. Everyone time I usually bring up something to do with marriage lately -and I don't even talk about it between us, just in general- he changes the subject! "It's just that Alice and Jasper's anniversary is in two weeks and we aren't going to be here so I wanted to give her the gift, but we didn't get them anything yet..." I trailed off. I could feel him tense and then try and make himself relax. It was only semi working.

"We'll get them something." He said curtly.

"Yeah but when? We are leaving LA in two days!" I said panic evident in my voice.

This caused him to relax fully so he could focus all his attention on me. "It's ok love, we can get them something from one of the places we visit." He states in a soothing voice. The movie isn't opening out of the U.S. until about three months after it releases here so we aren't visiting other countries until after the MTV awards. And by then it won't be all four of us at all places thank god! Just me and Edward, the way I like it.

"Yeah I guess." I grumble and he chuckled lightly before kissing the top of my head. "It's just this present has to be perfect! It's an anniversary present! Representing their love for each other, the present has to represent that as well." I sigh.

I feel him stiffen again. "Bella they represent their love for each other, not the fact that they have a piece of paper saying they do."

I looked at him slightly taken aback. He always said he wanted marriage.

"Look obviously the anniversary is special and important, but it's not all there is to them is all I'm saying." He says nervously and avoids my eyes.

"Edward, what are you saying." I begin to say but am cut of.

He groaned as he launched himself at me and pushed me so I was laying with my back on the couch and he was hovering over me. "Bella." He groaned as he placed big open mouthed kisses across my face. Effectively ending the conversation like was planned, like he has been doing for the past week. It's unnerving but it the moment I can't focus on it and laugh instead at his actions.

"Eww stop it! You're so gross Edward." I complained trying to squirm out from under him while giggling.

"You know I hate it when you try to get away baby, now you have to play." He said with a teasing grin.

"No, Edward I know that look!" I said as his eyes gleamed with mischief. "Stop it Edward I swear to god don't do it!" But it was to late, his hands latched onto my sides and began to tickle me. "Ah! Ah! Edward! Haha! Stop!" I screamed trying to get away but he just laughed and kept going.

"Never!" He cried tickling me harder.

"Ah! Please! I surrender!" I laughed so hard I was snorting, something embarrassing that would have my cheeks flaming if they weren't already from all the laughter. This of course just caused him to laugh harder at me and he lightly kissed my nose.

"You're so cute." He said dreamily for a second relenting on his tickling. "But know you're going to have to do better then that." He said and picked up where he left off with a laugh from his and a squeal from me.

"Please Edward oh mighty one!" I laughed and he did as well. "You're a god!" I said trying to please him.

"Yeah you said that last night." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Tell me something we both don't already know."

"You're such a conceited ass!" I squealed in laugher.

"Again something we both already know." He said in a sing song voice.

"Just please! Stop! Stop with the touching!" I said in between gasps becoming breathless.

"You can never make me stop touching you." He said seriously and after the words left his mouth he stopped tickling me but left his hands on my waist, like he said, he wouldn't stop touching me.

"I'd never want you to stop." I said breathlessly while gazing up at his eyes that were filled with passion and love and I'm sure mine mirrored his.

We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a minute. He bent down gently and kissed me pouring all of his love into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and plunged my hands into his hair, pulling it gently like I knew he loved. He groaned and licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth immediately, as if I could ever deny this man anything. Our tongues didn't fight for dominance, instead they stroked and massaged each other. This wasn't a kiss about lust or need, it was about love and adoration. After a few minutes he pulled back and gave me one last chaste kiss on the lips.

"And you can never make me stop loving you." He said.

"Never."

* * *

**A/N: Ok yay new chapter! Sorry it's so late but it's here! And there should regular updates for now on :)**

**Why is he avoiding the marriage talk! uh oh? Only I know lol!**

**Anyway if your still reading this you rock and you are the main reason I'm writing this! That and the fact that I love to write.**

**If anyone has any ideas for this story please let me know! I know how it's going to end and it's going to be amazing! It's getting there that's going to be the hard part and I need some inspiration! Please let me know if you have any awesome ideas I can use.**

**So that was our first taste of Jake, he's annoying as hell right! And it will only get worse trust me! Not really any Tanya yet but trust me she's as bad as Jacob only Edward can't slap her like Bella did him, loved that part tehe! Anyway if your still here please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**The drama will get more intense, I just need to think of how first lol. I have some ideas just not enough so let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you review :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


End file.
